Dolores fantasma: dos leyendas
by Jose Mendoza
Summary: Ellos debian morir en Cuba, pero a cambio de su vida un fantasma vivirá, y su leyenda crecera aun mas
1. prólogo: Ground Zeroes

El nacimiento de una nación

Big boss se infiltra a una base americana clandestina en cuba, su objetivo extraer a el ojo y el gatillo

Un duo tirador marcador que son buscados dada su reputacion y letalidad en el campo de batalla

Contrato - eliminación

Pago -250 mil dolares

Indicaciones - eliminar a el ojo y a el gatillo de cualquier manera

Big boss escalaba un risco para llegar a la base americana, su insignia de MSF (militares sin fronteras) en su hombro, su parche negro impecable

El soldado legendario se colo hasta el edificio administrativo de la base donde estaba montando guardia un soldado con cabello largo color bronze y unos binoculares sobre su uniforme negro

El jefe reviso su Idroid y confirmó las habilidades Juan 'el ojo' Mendoza, el observador de Fer 'el gatillo' Ali

Mira alineada, silenciador enroscado una baja sencilla

La cual fue interrumpida por una transmisión entrante de kazuhira Miller, el XO de la base madre

"Jefe seria una lastima perder a alguien de su talento ¿porque no lo traes a la base madre?"

Big Boss en vez de responder saco su pistola tranquilizante y disparo un dardo al cuello de su víctima la cual callo al suelo despues de 30 segundos 'este era resistente' penso el jefe mientras lo cargaba en su hombro

"Llevalo al punto de extraccion y Morpho se lo llevara a la base" explico Miller

Durante la conversacion el jefe no se dio cuenta de que un brazalete plateado llacia en el piso

(despues de evadir a 2 patrullas y llegar al patio exterior)

Big boss estaba frente a frente con 'el gatillo" su cabello corto y chino color cafe claro se movia con el viento, una mirada fiera en sus ojos

"Donde esta mi compañero, no se reporto ante la llamada usual y uno de los guardias encontro su brazalete asi que dime ¿¡a donde te lo llevaste!?"

"El esta en el mar de Costa Rica, puedes unirtele o morir aqui" dijo el jefe con finalidad

"Te propongo un trato, regresa aqui a 'el ojo' y te daremos informacion de cualquier prisionero de interes dentro de la base" dijo Ali con una leve esperanza en la voz

"Jefe es un buen trato, ademas asi tendremos mas tiempo de convencerlos de que se unan a MSF, el ojo es mucho mas resistente a los metodos psicologicos de lo que parece" comento Kazuhira desde la radio

"Trato, sube la informacion a esta frecuencia por cierto el gatillo aparecerá por el campo este" con eso Big Boss se dio la vuelta y de alguna manera salio de la base sin ser visto


	2. prologo 2: Paz y Muerte van de la mano

(3 meses despues en la base clandestina)

Operacion - caminantes de la paz

Objetivos - extraer a chico y a paz de el campamento cubano

Paga - informacio

El ojo y el gatillo enviaron reportes de un grupo misterioso de soldados y un hombre sin piel junto con dos prisioneros los cuales correspondían con los dos adolescentes de la base madre desaparecidos Chico y paz

"El trato que hiciste con el gatillo hace unos meses ha dado sus frutos, esta vez nos reportan que alguien igual a Paz esta en la base y que dias despues chico arribo tambien, Boss se que Paz nos traicionó pero tenemos que sacarlos de alli, tienen información demasiado importante sobre la base madre"

Con eso el helicoptero arribo a la zona de aterrizaje y el soldado legendario toco tierra cubana de nuevo

"Ojo y gatillo han mantenido su palabra de manera impresionante, primero destruyeron las torretas antiaéreas despues consiguieron la informacion por si fuera poco salvaron la vida de el agente Hideo al usar salvas en la supuesta persecucion y ahora ¿esto? Jefe debes traerlos a la base en cuanto puedas" El entusiasmo en la voz de Kaz era palpable pero Big Boss noto que solo habia un guardia custodiado las celdas donde estaria Chico

El guardia cayo al suelo con un dardo en la garganta, el jefe entro a las celdas para ver a el joven Costariquence con una mirada perdida

El soldado legendario se limitó a levantarlo sobre sus hombros y ponerlo bajo la sombra de una pequeña cueva junto al punto de extracción

"No salgas Boss hay una patrulla pasando por alli" se escucho sonar la voz de el ojo a travez de su radio

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvio a sonar la radio "limpio corre hacia el edificio administrativo alli te espera el gatillo con tu prisionera" con eso la radio cayo en silencio de nuevo y el jefe siguio las indicacciones

(zona de celda interior edificio adninistrativo)

El jefe estaba detras de una de las calderas y maldijo su suerte, los guardias de paz tenian blindaje pesado los dardos no les harian nada

Ante eso vio llegar a una figura femenina en la misma armadura pesada y ubicarse junto al guardia mas lejano a la caldera, con eso ambos entraron en acción

La guardia tomo al soldado que estaba a su lado como escudo humano y puso su cuchillo sobre su garganta

El guardia levanto su arma y antes de que pudiera hacer nada un peso masivo lo arrastro al suelo, su rifle descartado en el suelo y una contusión inminente

El otro soldado cayo al suelo inconciente por falta de oxigeno y la que lo tenia preso se quito su casco para revelar a el gatillo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

"Vamos ella es a quien buscas" dijo con seriedad

Big boss tenia sobre sus hombros a paz minutos despues, tanto él como el gatillo estaban saliendo cuando sono una alarma

Voltearon para ver a uno de los guardia recien recuperado con su mano sobre la alarma

Ante eso la tiradora y el mercenario salieron corriendo para ver una barricada de soldados frente a ellos

"Preparense para correr hacia los jeeps" fue lo unico que dijo el ojo antes de que una nube de humo cubriese a la barricada

El jefe llamo a Morpho a la zona de extracción y comenzo a conducir con paz a un lado y con el jeep de el gatillo detras

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar varias torretas comenzaron a disparar contra el helicoptero

"¡Kaz envia otro helicoptero para ojo y gatillo ya!" grito Big Boss mientras se cubrio del fuego enemigo

Morpho entro en posición y el medico de abordo Mire 'dio' Saint tomo un rifle de asalto y comenzo a dar fuego de cobertura

Segundos despues llegó el jeep de gatillo y ojo comenzo a disparar desde una torre de guardia

En cuanto se escucharon las helices del segundo helicóptero ojo descendio de la torre y cayo una granada cerca de gatillo

Una explosion despues y gatillo yacia inconciente a varios metros de el helicoptero

"¡Ali!" grito el ojo en terror mientra disparaba ciegamente con su pistola y corria hacia su compañera

La tomo sobre sus hombros mientras recibia un tiro en el brazo y corrio hacia el helicoptero con lo ultimo de su fuerza

Su ultimo recuerdo de ese dia seria el techo del helicoptero y varias alarmas

(mientras tanto en la base madre)

Cientos de soldados corrian por sus vidas o luchaban contra los invasores Big Boss, Dio y kazuhira simplemente vieron en terror su base, su hogar hundirse al océano

Segundos despues Paz desperto y grito cosas sobre dos bombas, Mire intento asegurarle que las habian removido pero falló

Paz abrió la puerta del helicoptero y se lanzo al mar

Todo estaba en camara lenta, Paz cayendo a su muerte, el helicoptero enemigo a su lado, el cohete dirigido hacia ellos...Mire poniendose frente a Big Boss para protegerlo

Horas despues en un hospital desconocido estaban los médicos atendiendo a Boss

"3,2,1 despejen!" el desfribrilador sonó y las vitales se estabilizáron

"Como esta?" pregunto Kazuhira desde otra camilla

El medico lo miro solemne "tardamos demasiado...esta en un coma"

Miller vio mas alla y vio a Mire "Y el?"

"El tiene metralla en la cabeza" respondio uno de los doctores


	3. Despertar: prologo

El despertar

Ubicación - Chipre

Boss desperto viendo un ventilador de techo, el olor a antiseptico asalto su nariz de fondo se escuchaba 'the man who sold the world' las fuerzas le faltaban el sueño lo envolvio

Segunda vez, la misma historia con la excepción de una enfermera de cabello cafe oscuro y tes morena cambiaba unas flores blancas, Boss intenta hablar, su esfuerzo es demasiado solo sale un leve gruñido, la enfermera se da cuenta y corre por alguien, lo oscuridad lo toma de nuevo

Luz, Voces, personas un gruñido surge desde Boss el doctor se da cuenta y corre a su lado

"¿Puedes escucharme? Intenta asentir" dijo el doctor con un acento alemán

Boss mueve la cabeza con algo de esfuerzo y el doctor sonríe "bien ahora que estas consciente te lo dire sin reparos" al terminar la frase se puso serio "intenta no entrar en panico...entraste en por un tiempo bastante largo... Si, si se que quieres saber 'cuanto tiempo'... Me temo que han sido nueve años"

Ante eso el marcapasos enloqueció, Boss comenzo a hiperventilar, el doctor llama a la enfermera para que le ponga un sedante, el jefe se hunde en las sombras y escucha al doctor decir "estarás bien" antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Una semana despues, Boss despierta de nuevo y ve a la enfermera desconectar la IV "¿estas bien?" antes de que boss pudiese responder el doctor hablo "vamos a levantarte, enfermera ayudeme...no te preocupes perdiste algo de fuerza pero mantuvimos tu masa muscular con masages terapia CFR y EMS... Ahora tengo que explicarte lo que paso pero debes mantenerte calmado"

El doctor se movio a poner unas radiografias mientras continuaba hablando " hace nueve años fuiste herido en una explosión, en la examinacion encontramos 108 objetos extraños adentro tuyo" dijo mientras ponia unos rayos x de una caja torácica en la luz "aparte tambien encontramos fragmentos de huesos humanos y dientes, la mayoria fueron removidos pero algunos fragmentos permanecen están cerca de tu corazon y en tu craneo" con eso levanto una radiografía de un craneo con varias incrustaciones "mira esto, los fragmetos esra enterrados profundo en tu cortex cerebral...no te pudimos hacer una resonacia debido al metal, pero incluso si los extrallecemos seguramente sufririas una hemorragia cerebral...dificultades fisicas y metales seran inevitables, sin embargo tu estado actual no es riesgoso" acabando eso el doctor saco una radiografia mas, esta vez de el torso pero esta vez mas extensa "este es tu torso superior"

Boss al ver la radiografia se empezo a hiperventilar, a la radigrafia le falta una parte del brazo izquierdo

"Sera mejor que mires ahora, mientras antes entiendas tu situación mejor, se que es difícil pero por favor mira hacia abajo es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos" ante eso Boss miro primero a su mano derecha y la levanto despues vio a su brazo izquierdo para ver que a la altura del codo no habia mas que una venda

Con eso Boss tuvo suficiente entro en panico y los doctores se vieron forzados a sedarlo

(1 mes despues de despertar)

"Es verdad, hay gente que te quiere muerto, deberias estarlo pero no lo estas tus enemigos estan por todos lados debemos alterar tu apariencia de inmediato, de otra manera no creo que vayas a dejar el hospital vivo... Es un gran mundo alla afuera asi que mejor ocupemonos de esto primero" dijo mientras sostenia un espejo

(despues de la operacion)

"Este es el resultado" dijo mientras levantaba el espejo, se veia una cara en sus veintes cabello gris plateado de media longitud, la característica mas resaltable serian sus ojos azules y la cicatriz que recorria por encima de su ojo hasta la mejilla

"Muy bien ahora quitemos estos bendajes" el doctor al ver su cara comento sivre si sanacion y dijo "las vendas eran mas para protegerte que cualquier otra cosa, para esconderte de aquellos que te quieren muerto...a partir de hoy tu nombre sera Ahab"

Después de esa frase Boss vio a alguien entrar a la habitacion

"Olvida todo tu nombre, tu pasado" con eso alguien toma con un cable el cuello de la enfermera y la comienza a estrangular, el doctor toma unas fotos de la base madre y se las enseña a Boss, la enfermera y quien la haya estrangulado ya no estan

"Este eras tu hasta hace unas horas, ahora eres un fantasma" con eso una mujer con ropa militar gris y piel blanca se acerca detras del doctor y lo comienza a estrangular con un alambre, el doctor intenta sacar una pistola pero es inutil es demasiado tarde, el hombre patea por la falta de aire y tira a Boss al suelo desde alli ve como el doctor batallaba por su vida pero unos segundos despues el esfuerzo cesó y la pistola cayo al suelo

Poco despues se movio hacia enfrente de la cama de hospital y toca su radio "aun no, el paciente de la cama de alado vio mi cara" boss intento arrastrarse a la pistola pero la mujer saco un cuchillo y se le acerco, al ver sus esfuerzos de llegar al arma ella le pisa la mano y la toma, le esta apuntando directamente a la cabeza y estaba a punto de disparar

Boss estaba viendo al cañón negro cuando este se movio repentinamente desvio la mirada para ver que un paciente con la cara envuelta en vendas se habia lanzado a la espalda de la mujer sacandola de equilibrio y obligandola a luchar con él

Segundos despues la pistola yacía perdida y la mujer habia lanzado al hombre vendado contra la pared a un lado de Boss

El soldado al ver a su salvador caer Intento moverse pero estaba demasiado debil

La mujer intentó acercarse de nuevo pero el hombre vendado comenzo a lanzar cosas contra ella, en retaliacion le lanzo su cuchillo al hombro sin darse cuenta de el ultimo objeto que le lanzo, una botella de alcohol medico

La mujer en furia fria avanzo hacia Boss y lo comenzo a estrangular, la oscuridad lo comenzo a envolver el silencio era aturdidor pero un pequeño chasquido surgio de la nada y la luz volvio

El hombre vendado habia sacado un encendedor y encendio a la mujer

La asesina por su lado en agonia por el dolor intento alcanzarlos pero el hombre vendado le lanzo otra botella de alcohol y los gritos de la mujer fueron instantáneos, pero la furia que sus hojos contenian era resaltada por las llamas que la envolvía

Tanto Boss como el hombre vendado retrocedieron lo mas que podian en sus estados

Los efectos fueron instantáneos, los gritos se intensificaron y la mujer retrocedio tanto que topo su espalda con la pared, intentando apagarse se acerco a la ventana y con un poco de impulso la mujer cayó

Tanto Boss como el hombre vendado contemplaron con asombro su suerte

Despues el hombre vendado se levanto del suelo y salio de la vista de Boss el cual levanto el gancho prostetico que tenia por brazo izquierdo e intento tomar un petalo que caia hacia el

"Muy bien Ahab hora de irnos" la voz de el hombre corto el silencio "¿que le paso a la mujer?" pregunto débilmente Boss "¿la mujer?... Le dimos una chispa y siguió su camino de bajada rapida"

El hombre entro a su vision y Boss se decidio "¿quien eres tu?" el hombre vendado respondio de inmediato "¿mi nombre? Estas hablando contigo mismo -el hombre lo señaló- eh estado cuidando de ti estos ultimos nueve años y llamame Ishmael" dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo "¿que demonios esta pasando?" pregunto el soldado sin brazo "las buenas noticias son que estas en la tierra de los vivos, las malas son que todo el mundo te quiere muerto" al terminar eso una explosion y gritos sacudieron el edificio e Ishmael se puso en accion "¡En tus pies soldado! - levanto a Boss para que estuviese sentado- ¿necesitas algo que te levante? -mientras le enseñaba una jeringa- aqui - y con eso le inyecto la jeringa y sus contenidos en el pecho- nada como un poco de Digoxina para regresarte a la acción"

Con un dolor de cuerpo entero Boss intento levantarse pero seguia debil Ishmael comenzo a apresurarlo para que saliesen a tiempo, El soldado legendario comenzo a arrastrarse como pudo hasta llegar al ascensor alli es donde las cozas comenzaron a empeorar de mucho en demasiado

Boss seguia en el suelo, aun despues de varios intentos seguia demasiadl debil, Ishmael le señala que se detenga y se queda viendo a la figura FLOTANDO sobre el suelo del ascensor

Lo primero que salia a la luz aparte de que estuviese flotando era la mascara antigas que llevaba, seguido eran su cabello rojo y la camisa de fuerza desabrochada que llevaba puesta

"¿Que demonios es eso?" pregunto Ishmael

Ante eso el niño comenzo a flotar mas arriba mientras sus mangas se encendian en fuego y segundos despues atravesó por completo el techo

Sono la campana de llegada y una explosion surgio desde el elevador lanzando a Boss e Ishmael volando, Boss cayó encima de su brazo biologico mientras que Ishmael tenia pequeñas llamas en su cuerpo e intentaba apagarlas

Una vez Ishmael apago el fuego tanto el como Boss voltearon al pasillo donde exploto y vieron a una figura con ojos brillantes y fuego cubriendole caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos, pero segundos antes de que los alcanzara un extintor se fisuro y libero el complejo ignifugo haciendo que el hombre en llamas se apagase

Una vez Ishmael se recupero comenzo a moverse hacia las escaleras mientras Boss le seguia apoyándose en su brazo sintetico, su otro brazo dislocado y colgando

Una vez llegaron a un ventanal Boss se recargo en la pared "un momento primero arreglemos eso" dijo Ishmael mientras le recolocaba el brazo, lo consiguiente fueron los gritos de dolor de el hombre con un brazo de madera

El impulso de adrenalina le dio a Boss la fuerza para poder moverse con relativa normalidad, segundos despues un bote soltando humo callo en el pasillo de ventanal y tanto Boss como Ishmael se pusieron en movimiento para escapar de soldados en negro que disparaban contra cualquier humano que no fuera de los suyos

Entraron a un cuarto con seis camillas separadas por cortinas, se escucharon ruidos e Ishmael arrastro a Boss debajo de una de las camillas, alli vieron como los soldados entraban y disparaban contra los pacientes indefensos

Una vez lograron atravesar eso y llegar a las escaleras se encontraron que habia soldados guardando la planta baja y que en el piso de arriba tanto pacientes como personal estaban agrupados

Llamaron la atencion de uno de los medicos cerca de las puertas y este los dejo pasar, Ishmael de inmediato avanzo y se perdio entre la gente mientras que Boss intentaba pasar a traves de la multitud, una vez llego a la mitad de la multitud se desató el infierno


	4. chipre parte 2

Soldados de negro llegaron y se posaron tras las puertas y sin advertencia alguna comenzaron a disparar, Boss en reaccion se lanzo hacia una puerta de madera y entro para que Ishmael la cerrase de nuevo

Una vez los disparos cesaron Ishamel reviso el pasillo para ver que los soldados no estaban y todos los que ocuparon el pasillo muertos

"Arrastrate entre los cadaveres" ordeno Ishmael mientra se camuflaba entre los cadáveres, Boss intento imitarlo y a lo lejos sí hubiese convencido a alguien pero cuando los soldados de negro volvieron a revisar por posibles supervivientes lo vieron cuando miraron bien, apuntaron con el rifle y Boss levanto la mirada

Cuando estaban a punto de disparar una onda de calor sacudio el pasillo, los soldados de inmediato comenzaron a disparar contra el hombre de fuego el cual habia aparecido de la nada

A pesar de recibir cientos de impactos el hombre de fuego siguio avanzando como si nada, uno de los soldados saco un lanzacohetes y disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio encarnado simplemente absorbió la explosion en si mismo seguido de eso levanto su mano y con llamas acabo con los soldados, lanzando a Boss e Ishmael contra el suelo varios metros mas atras, el soldado legendario desalineando su pierna en el impacto

El helicoptero que apoyaba a los soldados de negro al verlos caer se volteo y disparo dos misiles contra el hombre en llamas, todo fue en vano al igual que el misil pequeño el hombre las absorbio y ataco con llamas derribando el helicoptero en seguida

Boss e Ishmael retrocedieron en el momento que el hombre los volvio a ver, Ishmael al topar con la puerta de reja del pasillo tomo una pistola de los cadaveres y disparo a ciegas contra el hombre de fuego

Una de sus balas por puro milagro logro acertar en la tuberia del techo, agua comenzo a caer y el hombre en llamas se esfumo

Boss por su parte estaba en el suelo viendo su pierna desalineada, la tomo por la rodilla y con un crujido atronador la reacomodo, con tal de no gritar en dolor sus dientes rechinaron y su cara era la definicion de agonia en ese momento

Ishmael reviso el cadaver de uno de los doctores y encontro una jeriga con 'morfina' escrita a su lado, de inmediato se la inyecto a Boss "con esto deberias poder moverte con normalidad"

Boss con algo de esfuerzo logro pararse y bajar las escaleras donde Ishmael al ver a dos soldados de negro disparó, dandoles a los dos en la cabeza, se agacho por los cadaveres y tomo uno de sus fusiles y le lanzo la pistola a Boss quien con una destreza no esperada para alguien con un gancho por mano preparó el arma y la recargo

Durante varios minutos serpentearon por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a el mostrador principal donde se encontraron a una patrulla de al menos 20 soldados "Maldición asi no podremos pasar..." se dijo Ishmael a si mismo "necesitamos una manera de distraerlos" dijo Boss

Ante eso Ishmael tomo el rifle se levanto y disparo contra el grupo mientras corria en direccion contraria a Boss y se lanzaba a un hueco por las escaleras, Boss por suerte no se sorprendio lo suficiente para paralizarse y avanzó con cuidado detras de los soldados que buscaban a Ishmael

Un estruendo llamo la atencion de los soldados, el hombre en llamas habia surgido de nuevo, los soldados se alinearon y dispararon, el demonio simplemente ignoro las balas mientras avanzaba, Boss se acercaba a la puerta cuando se escucho un motor

Hubo un estruendo y escombro sembro el area, un APC irrumpio por la puerta principal y arroyó al hombre en llamas contra la pared, Boss se acerco a una ventana y se escabullo cerca de la estatua que adornaba el frente del hospital, todo parecía que saldria bien hasta que el APC salio volando y chocó contra la estatua el escombro derribando a Boss

El hombre en fuego se acerco hacia su forma derribada y alzo la mano, una ambulancia lo mando volando y de la puerta se asoma Ishmael " que estas esperando sube!" con eso Boss se subio a la parte de atras de la ambulacia se paso al asiento de copiloto se puso el cinturón e Ishmael avanzo a toda la potencia de la ambulancia fuera del hospital

Tras varios minutos de manejo llegaron a un tunel, alli un helicoptero abrio fuego contra ellos y uno de los cristales rotos dejó inconciente o muerto a Ishmael Boss no tuvo tiempo para ver ya que intento mantener sin exito el control de la ambulancia, derraparon y la ambulacia se volco sin control

Un tiempo despues Boss desperto y se encontró de cabeza en la ambulacia, el cuerpo de Ishmael no estaba y habia vidrio roto por todos lados

el helicoptero se balanceaba de manera amenazante enfrente de la ambulancia volcada pero, un ruido extraño sono y el niño con mascara de gas apareció seguido de una ballena en llamas que salto y se trago el helicoptero, desapareciendo al momento de tocar el piso

Boss se desabrocho el cinturon y cayo al techo de la ambulacia sobre cientos de cristales rotos, mientras se retorcia de dolor alguien lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrastro hacia afuera "gracias Ishmael" dijo Boss sin pensarlo "no se quien sea Ishmael pero de nada" respondio una voz con acento del oeste, Boss ante esto se volteó alarmado, en vez de el hombre con una bata de paciente y cara vendada habia un hombre con cabello amarillo palido una bufanda roja y ropa que parecia de un pelicula de vaqueros "es hora de pagar mi deuda John" ante eso un recuerdo llego a su mente

Dos hombres uno con un uniforme de oficial negro, el otro con un traje de camuflaje cada uno con una pistola el hombre en traje de oficial jala el gatillo y el arma suena vacia una cara de derrota lo consume, el hombre en camuflaje solo apunta y no jala el gatillo "eres bastante bueno" y con eso le devuelve el revolver al oficial "porque no disparaste?" Boss se limito a alzar los hombros "Adamska...mi nombre es Adamska y no olvidare esto pero por favor dame tu nombre" Boss suspiro "John" ante eso el lider de la unidad ocelot o como sus soldados lo llamaban 'revolver ocelot' solto una risa "esperaba un nombre diferente para alguien tan habil" con eso salto del avion

De regreso en el presente Boss acepto la mano y está lo levanto "tenemos que irnos no tenemos mucho tiempo" se subio a un caballo y señaló a Boss "sube" comenzaron a trotar pero se escuchó un estruendo detras de ellos, el hombre en llamas aparecio del bosque sobre un caballo negro, Ocelot le paso una escopeta a Boss y este comenzó a disparar

Tras una persecución cruzaron un puente y comenzó a llover, el demonio y su caballo desapareciendo en vapor

"Han sido 9 largos años Boss, nadie sabe que estás vivo, pronto eso cambiará, pero antes de eso hay alguien a quien tienes que ver"


	5. Phantom limbs

Operación Miembros fantasmas

Ubicacion costas del mar arabico/Afganistán

Un hombre rubio es arrojado contra una pared de adobe, varios soldados comienzan a gritar en ruso, el hombre se rie "eso es todo lo que tienen?"

(ballenero de operaciones)

"Como te estas adaptando al brazo Boss?" pregunto Ocelot mientras cargaba un par de revólveres "se siente raro, tengo tacto de una mano normal, pero siento dolor aun cuando no deberia en un brazo robotico" dijo Boss mientras observaba el brazo metalico rojo en su extremidad superior izquierda

Estaba pintado de rojo oscuro, con dos delgadas lineas de color rojo y amarillo recorriendo lo largo del brazo, los dedos tenian uniones que les permitían funcionar como dedos normales

"Dolor fantasma, es un trastorno comun en gente que pierde miembros en combate, conoci a un par de operativos hace bastante que tambien tenian los mismos problemas, no te preocupes con el tiempo pasará" dijo Ocelot recordando la explicacion que el joven soldado le habia dado en Rusia

"En fin este barco nos llevara a la costa mas cercana de Afganistán, a partir de alli iremos a caballo para evitar los bloqueos de carretera sovieticos, una vez alli te explicare que harás" con eso Ocelot cargo la ultima bala haciendo una pose mientras la guardaba

Boss al ver esto tuvo un recuerdo

Estaba en una mision de infiltracion su zona de extracción estaba repleta de soldados, cuando se decidio a enfrentarlos entro un hombre con uniforme negro y una bereta roja y llamo la atención de los soldados los cuales le ordenaron que abandonase la zona de inmediato, el tan solo se rió y dijo "Soy el lider de la unidad Ocelot comandante, ustedes deberian reconocerme" el soldado ignoro eso y grito de regreso "tenemos ordenes de acabar con quien este en esta zona" Ocelot tenia una sonrisa feral ante eso "que coincidencia...yo tambien!" con eso saco sus revolveres grabados y comenzo a diaparar aprovechando que las balas rebotaban de las superficies metálicas y acabando con soldados tras cobertura en segundos no quedaba nadie en pie y cuando Boss se decidio a salir el lider de la unidad ocelot disparo contra una viga y un tirador mas cayo

Alli comenzo a girar sus revolveres e hizo una pose al guardarlos

Tras eso Boss volvio a la realidad, se sentia extraño como si fuese un expectador de el mismo en vez de haberlo experimentado

" Llegamos" fue lo unico que Ocelot dijo

Tras eso comenzaron un caminata a caballo de varias horas, durante el trayecto Boss se entero de que un succeso en la base madre anterior habia desaparecido a uno de sus mejores soldados, que Emerich habia desaparecido tras el ataque y Strangelove tras el, tambien que los dos operativos que lo habian ayudado a escapar de la base cubana desaparecieron en una operacion posterior

Al terminar de contar todo resumieron su caminata, las tormentas de arena en el desierto empeoraron al punto en el que ambos debian traer capuchas para evitar ser heridos, a lo lejos entre todo el ruido de la tormenta se escuchaban disparos y Ocelot also la cabeza pero prontamente los tacho a milicias luchando contra los sovieticos

Unos minutos despues llegaron a unas ruinas y la tormenta sedio, revelando el desierto afgano "tu objetivo es rescatar a Kazuhira Miller tu viejo OE, se encontraba entrenando a las milicias locales despues del incidente hasta que los sovieticos lo capturaron, sus escoltas fueron asesinados, eran sobrevivientes de la base madre...de los mejores, solo sabemos que esta vivo es por esto-al decir eso saco un par de aviadores y se los dio a Boss- seguro que los extraña, tu eres el unico capaz de que los recupere...nuestra venganza comenzara pero primero necesitamos a este hombre... Demuetrales de nuevo porque eres una leyenda!" y con eso trotó de regreso sobre su caballo

Boss se dirigio hacia un puesto de avanzada, era hora de trabajar

(Ocelot campo de batalla 6 horas despues)

Era un locura, la milicia lo sabia, los sovieticos lo sabian, el lo sabia, pero el tirador encapuchado estaba evitando las balas de Stijix la asesina mas letal en Afganistán y aun mas le estaba regresando los disparos

Un sovietico y un micilliciano cometieron el error de asomarse y apuntar

Los tiros fueron idénticos en aplicacion y resultados, dos cadaveres se unieron al desierto, huecos de bala en el centro de sus frentes

Tras varios minutos o incluso una hora de enfrentamiento una niebla verdiza comenzo a inundar el area

La figura encapuchada, corrio hacia el vaquero y le grito "vete!" su voz se escuchaba distorsionada

Y Ocelot sin duda alguna subio a su caballo y escapo a la zona de evacuacion

(3 horas antes del escape de Ocelot)

Boss estaba oculto en una caja de carton en uno de los camiones de suministros, el capitan que le señaló la ruta a cambio de un autografo (por raro que fuese) tambien le informo sobre que tipo de tropas guardan a Kazuhira pero lo que llamo la atencion de Boss era que segun el capitan Kazuhira no habia sido atrapado por fuerzas sovieticas, si no las operaciones especiales de una organizacion no afiliada

Tras varias paradas Boss llego a una aldea semidestrozada con guardias sovieticos apostados por doquier, rifles de asalto listos para disparar

Un de los soldados vio la caja e intento moverla, tras varios intentos el soldado llamo a varios miembros hasta que lograron mover la caja a la armeria, alli Boss salio de la caja de cartón su traje color arena se veia opacado en la oscuridad

Boss tomo un cuchillo con cubrepuños y una pistola automatica, tras eso Boss se movio sigilosamente de casa en casa sin hacer ruido alguno, la unica muestra de que estuvo alli eran las pisadas en la arena

Llego a un edificio con una linterna encendida y con un soldado sovietico guardando una puerta, tras revisar el exterior del edificio Boss vio a una figura esposada a la pared con un saco en la cabeza

Boss de inmediato entro a el edificio noqueando al guardia sovietico con un golpe de su brazo prostetico, el metal reforzado dandole una contusión inmediata al soldado

Tras esconder el cuerpo inconciente del soldado en un closet Boss abrio la puerta y vio la figura: cabeza caida, un brazo esposado, su otro brazo no estaba, su pie derecho tampoco

El soldado le quito el saco de la cabeza y lo recibió la vista de una melena rubia junto a una cara de ira contenida

Surgio un recuerdo: un hombre derribado una granada en mano "victoria a cualquier precio!" el hombre es desarmado por Boss y noqueado

El recuerdo cambia un hombre en un uniforme verde con una bufanda amarilla y unos lentes oscuros tocando una guitarra, una chica rubia y un hombre con una mano roja a su lado, el simbolo de la calavera pangea detras de ellos

La imagen se comienza a quemar y cambia a el mismo hombre en fatigas militares disparando contra soldados vestidos de negro, un helicoptero llega y lo suben

"Boss..." dijo debilmente la figura, ante eso Boss tomo los lentes que le dio Ocelot y se los puso "Kaz...te mantuve esperando he? vamos a casa"

Tras varios minutos de esconderse de los sovieticos y reunirse con D-horse llegaron a la zona de evacuacion designada

Una niebla envolvió la zona y Kazuhira se tenso en su hombro "Boss son ellos, los SKULLS son los que acabaron con mi unidad"

Ante eso se escucho el sonido de un hoja salir de su funda y un disparo, Boss volteo para ver a Kazuhira con la pistola que Boss traia en el cinturón el cañón humeante, el objetivo del disparo tenia la cabeza torcida y se seguia moviendo

En instantes se recupero y parecia que se avalanzaria sobre los dos soldados pero una figura pateo al monstruo contra una roca

"Corran!" grito una voz femenina distorsionada

Boss tomo a Kazuhira y corrio hacia la zona de evacuacion alternativa "Pequod necesito evacuación inmediata"

"Entendido Boss evacuación en 30 segundos" respondio el veterano de la base madre original

Minutos despues ya estaban en el aire sobre el mar


	6. state of the world

"Vamos de camino a las Seychelles... Alli es donde está nuestro hogar ahora" comenzo Kazuhira con tono melancólico "Nuestra operación de hace 9 años fue algo eh?..creando nuestro propio mundo...creando nuestro propio futuro...Y ellos nos lo quitaron" termino con rabia "voy a reconstruirlo...lo volveremos a hacer, juntos... Algo que podamos llamar hogar, si somos perros, si escondiendonos de la vista de Cipher, recogiendo cualquier tipo de dinero sucio que pudiesemos conseguir, Tu mencionalo y lo hicimos... Vez esto?" dijo mientras señalaba el emblema en la sabana que lo cubria "Diamond Dogs...nuestro nuevo hogar, un Fantasma de nuestro antiguo ser... Sí, lo recuerdo todo" ante eso a Boss le surgio la memoria del ataque hace nueve años pero la voz de Kazuhira lo trajo de regreso a la realida "Snake...porque seguimos aqui...solo para sufrir?...Cada noche, puedo sentir mi pierna y mi brazo...incluso mis dedos... El cuerpo que perdi...y mis camaradas perdidos...no dejara de doler, como si todos estuviesen todavia aqui...Tu lo sientes tambien, verdad? Yo soy el que nos metio en con Cipher, un grupo encima de las naciones, incluso las naciones unidas, y yo era el parasito debajo de todo, alimentandome del poder de Zero... Ellos fueron tras de ti en Chipre, despues Afganistán, Cipher solo...sigue creciendo, devorando todo a su paso, volviendose mas y mas grande... Quien sabe que tan grande ahora... Boss... Los obligaré a regresarnos nuestro pasado... Tomaremos todo lo que perdimos... No descansare hasta que lo logremos... Nuestra nueva Base Madre, no se cuanto tardare, pero la hare mas grande... Mejor que antes... Boss" al terminar de decir eso Boss al vio una plataforma petrolifera en el medio del mar con andamios y trabajadores, Pequod aterrizó en una plataforma "las cosas han cambiado, Boss conseguiremos dinero, reclutas solo para combatir a Cipher... Frotando nuestras narices ensangrentadas en tierra del campo de batalla, todo por venganza... El mundo pide trabajo sucio y nosotros responderemos, no por el bien mayor ni por una causa justa... Cipher nos mando al infierno... Pero nosotros iremos mas profundo aun" snake lo vio con melancolia y respondio "Lo se... Yo ya soy un demonio, el cielo no es mi tipo de lugar de cualquier manera" Kaz lo miro y respondio "Perros de guerra, por nueve años eso hemos sido, eso se termina hoy... Ahora ya no estas durmiendo y nosotros dejaremos de ser perros de basurero... Ahora seremos Diamond Dogs" varios soldados en fatigas llegaron y acostaron a Kazuhira en una camilla, Boss se le acerco y kaz lo tomo del hombro para apoyarse "Podemos aplastar a Cipher, Boss, y tu puedes crear un ejercito capaz de hacerlo" Boss lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "Solo una cosa Kaz... Esto no es sobre el pasado... Estamos peleando por el futuro" en el momento que Snake termino de decir esto los medicos movieron la camilla de Kazuhira a una zona medica en la plataforma

Minutos despues llego Ocelot con una caja de cartón "bienvenido 'Venom' Snake" dijo mientras le lanzaba la caja a los pies

Boss simplemente sonrió


End file.
